One Last Fairytale
by michelle bently
Summary: Mac and Harm get snowed in a country rode and end up as two characters in a fairytale that takes place 45 years ago in an distanced country.


Summery: Mac and Harm get snowed in a country rode and end up as two characters in a fairytale that takes place 45 years ago in an distanced country.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, hey I hardly own myself.

AN: There's a part before you get to the actual fairytale I made cause I had to billed up some plot, if you get bored just skip it, it's not that important.

One Last Fairytale

Written by: [Michelle Bently][1]

1745 Zulu

North Wisconsin

"Jeez Mac, you could have gone a *_little* _easy on him. He's just a kid you know?!" Said Harm to his partner as they drove away from the navel base in north Wisconsin. They had just finished an investigation and were on the way to the air-port in there government car.

"This *_Kid* _stole a light plane!" 

"He did it for his girlfriend, it was her birthday."

"And that's an excuse?"

"No and I'm not saying it's right. I'm just saying you could have gone a little easy on him. I'm sure at least one of your boyfriends did something crazy to impress you."

There was no answer. Harm looked at Mac as she stared out the car window. She wasn't actually thinking of anything she was just a little tired of listening to Harm's speeches, so instead she just stared out the window.

"I think it's gonna snow." Said Mac as if out of the bloom.

"Probably, it's November and we're in north Wisconsin. I just hope we'd be able to get home safely." 

Were did that come from. Weren't they talking about something else? Harm asked himself.

"I'm sorry for suddenly changing the subject. I'm just a little sick from talking about work."

As if she read his mind, and not the first time it happened.

"Sure." He said. So they talked about nothing, like most good friends can.

1816 Zulu

North Wisconsin

After about 30 min of driving the snow became unbearable.

"Harm, I think we should stop."

"And go where?"

"That little cabin, right there." Mac pointed out the window.

"Great." Harm said sarcastically. "And you couldn't have told me that a minute ago?" He started to turn the car around.

"You know, come to think of it, I really like cabins." Mac said pondering.

"What is wrong with you today?" asked Harm laughing.

"Nothing!" Mac responded defensively. "OK, something. I don't know, I feel like a five year old just before Christmas day. I think it's the snow."

"The snow?"

"Yeah, we never had snow in California, and I just love watching it fall, makes me feel like a five year old."

Harm was very amused somehow his tough Marine partner had turned to this little girl. He had only one though in his mind: laughing at her. He started to open his mouth when Mac Cut him off-

"Don't even think about it Rabb!"

That maid Harm grin. He had no idea how she did it but again, she read his mind

"There!" said Mac suddenly pointing at the cabin.

"Yeah I see it. If we park here it shouldn't be more then 30 min walk to the top."

2037 Zulu

North Wisconsin

After a long walk they finely had a clear view of the cabin.

"God, we must have been walking for like two hours." said Harm.

"Two hours and sixteen min to be exec." 

Harm smiled at this. "One day I'm gonna find out how you do that." he said.

"Not if I have anything to do about that."

Harm was glad to hear Mac joking. He was getting worried. Both of them weren't dressed for a two hour walk in the snow but unfortunately enough Mac was wearing a uniform skirt.

"Hey Mac, why not have my cote?"

"Harm, for the millionth time, you need it just as I do. Not to mention we're two feet away from the cabin."

2042 Zulu

Inside The Cabin

North Wisconsin

"Damn' it's cold outside." said Mac rubbing her arms.

"That's it." Harm took off his cote and placed it on Mac. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"It's a nice little cabin." Mac looked around the place. Little, was the key word. It had a living room a kitchen and a hall that led to what must have been the bed rooms.

"It's pretty far off the rode, must be someone's hunting cabin." Harm said.

"Or maybe it belongs to some crazy murderer who's hiding in the closet." Mac teased.

"Don't laugh about it, with our luck it's not out of the question."

"I'm starving, I'll go check the kitchen for something to eat."

"Figures. I'll go check the bedrooms"

And so he did. Harm knew it was stupid but he also checked the closet. He thought that they've encountered tings that made chain killers look completely normal. Luckily there were no killer.

"Not a problem." Harm told Mac as he came back "There are two double-bed bedrooms." Nope, not a problem- damn' He thought to himself.

There was a short pause and then Mac said smiling." Hey Harm, is it a bad sign if I can't feel my legs?"

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly bring my walking shoes."

"Then take your shoes off, now!"

"Harm, don't you think-" she was cut by a worried Harm.

"And your clothe as well, they're soaked."

"Harm I really-" She was again cut be Harm.

"No excuses! Take your clothe off now!"

At this moment exactly an elderly man stepped threw the door. 

Mac bit her lip trying not to laugh at the white shade Harms face were in.

The elderly man however didn't seem to notice anything wrong. "Hello." He said happily. "Welcome to my cabin."

Harm was still a little shock "Hi, I'm lt. col. Sara Mackenzie and this is com. Rabb." Mac said as if explaining.

Harm managed to get over his massive shock and continued Mac. "Our car got snowed and we had to walk here. We were hoping to spend the night since it's already dark outside."

"We're sorry we're intruding." smiled Mac apologizing.

"Who's intruding? You wouldn't believe how many people get stuck because of the snow. Hell, that's the only reason I keep this cabin."

"Is there a phone here so we can report ourselves late?"

"No, no phones. But most people find that there cell phones work here because of the height."

Harm quickly took out his cell phone and opened it.

"Maybe you should try outside commander."

Harm wasn't sure about leaving Mac alone with that man. Who knew what he'd do to her when they're alone.

Mac knew exactly what was Harm thinking, he worried to much.

"Why won't I go get some firewood." She said.

True, Harm didn't want to leave her with that man, but he refused to let her go outside she was stopping herself from shaking, even with his jacket on. "No need he said, I'll do it. I'm going out anyway." He smiled and went out.

The elderly man waited till' Harm went outside and then spoke. "He's a nice man your commander."

"He is, but he's not mine. I mean we're not involved, just partners."

"For just a partner he seems to be very protective of you." said the elderly man. And then his face turned red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so… I was out of line." he looked at Mac and was surprised to see her smiling.

"You're right!" she laughed. "And I'll love to see the look on his face when I'll tell him you said that."

The elderly man smiled back.

"I'm Walter Harp. And you're Sara, right?"

"Please Mr. Harp, call me Mac, everybody does."

"I will, if you promise not to call me Mr. Harp. It's Walter."

They both smiled and shook hands,

"I've noticed the com. is a pilot."

"Not anymore, actually his lawyer now, and so am I. How did you know that?"

"I was military myself." he said proudly "Air-force pilot"

Walter noticed that Mac was shaking. "Maybe you should go change, I think that some of my daughters old clothe should fit you."

Mac smiled and went into the other room.

Walter started turning to the kitchen as Harm came in. His eyes widened as he saw that Mac wasn't there.

"Hello com." said Walter from the kitchen. Oh, Mac is in the other room changing. Would you mind starting a fire. And may I sagest that you go and change as well some of my clothe are in the other room."

Harm was overwhelmed, the man said so much at such a short time.

"Sure. I'll go change" he said.

2153 Zulu

Inside The Cabin

North Wisconsin

The three set down in front of the fire, now they were all worm and out of uniform.

"That was a great meal, thank very much Walter." 

"You're most welcome Harm. I have an idea, why won't I tell you a story?"

"A story?" Mac asked.

"More off a fairytale, about my days as an air-force pilot."

Harms eyes lit, the word pilot alonwas enfor him to get his attention.

"Oh, come on Mac you're never to old for a story."

How could she refuse that look, that innocent look he gave her.

"Fine by me" she said.

And so he began…

"It all started when I was about… about your age, I was stationed in Israel, only then it was still called Palestine…

*****

1325 Zulu

4 April 1955 

Somewhere in the markets of Aco.

Palestine

I can remember it perfectly, The first thing I did when I got to Aco was go to the market.

The first time it was to buy some food, I had enough of those terrible caned goods. I was a cocky young pilot so sure I knew everything, so sure I was better then them, most of them anyway.

I started walking around. I was enchanted. Never in my life have I seen such… magical sites.

The paddlers were crying out sallying there goods, smells of perfumes, flowers, spices all these things I've never seen smelled and tasted before in my life.

Oh, I was under a spell! I walked with no aim, just wondered I couldn't keep myself away. I didn't understand a word, I didn't mind. People looked at me strange. I don't know if it was the uniform or the fact that I looked like a kid at Christmas morning.

I couldn't keep myself away, I went back to that market the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.

We all had a one week leave, most guys went to prostitutes or gambling, some just spend there time doing nothing, me, I went to the market. No one knew. I mean how are you suppose to explain to the people that trust you to be a "man" to except that your spending all your time at a market?

It was on the third day that I saw what really drew me there, I saw her. I remember her exactly, what she wore, that long dress, how beautiful she was, standing there next to the spices stand. Her hair was dark brown, shining in the morning sun. I must have been staring at her for hours before she turned. She saw me. I smiled. I was a rather handsome man at that time, tall, blue eyed, and with a nice smile, or so I was told. And I smiled at her, only when she turned did I see her eyes, brown. Oh, how brown they were I fell into them couldn't move for what seemed to be forever.

And then… then she smiled back. Blushing. She wasn't much younger then me. Probably two three years. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she was.

but then she turned around got swallowed in the crowed. I wasn't willing to lose her. No! I've just met her. How could she turn around, we had something that instant flash you feel when you meet someone you are destined to be with. No I wasn't going to just let her run away.

so I started following her. Threw the crowed, threw the million people in the market, threw the narrow streets threw the smells. the smells that the day before were new and now seemed so well known.

I couldn't have spotted her if it weren't for those sneaks she gave me every now and then. Every look every smile she gave me only made me want to meet her more and more.

And then she disappeared, like she appeared out of no where.

I was lost. I didn't know where I was or how would I get back, but it was worse, I didn't know if I'd ever see her again, and that was the one thought I couldn't stand, being another minuet without her.

I managed to find my way back home, to this day I cant see how. But I couldn't care less. I didn't eat my diner that night. One of my friends said he was concerned. I wasn't myself. How could I have been, I've managed to find and lose the woman of my dreams all in less than an hour. that night was longest night I've ever had I didn't sleep a second, I kept seeing her face, her hair, her smile and her eyes.

the next day I went back to that spices stand just so I could dream of seeing her again.

Was I dreaming? I must have been. she was there, smiling, waiting… just for me.

And then, just like before she turned around got swallowed in the crowed. I wasn't willing to lose her. Not again! She played with me, like I was a cat chasing some long stream. No I wasn't going to just let her run away this time.

So I started following her again. Again threw the crowed, threw the million people in the market, again threw the narrow streets again threw the smells. the smells that became my only confer. 

I couldn't resist her. Couldn't resist those sneaks she gave me every now and then. Every look every smile she gave me she owned my heart, and I could have sworn she was toying with it. Was it all just a game to her? Did my feelings amused her? No! Nobody can look at you like that and not feel a thing.

I was drugged, the strongest drug there is, love. But was she feeling the same?

The lightest dosing left me alone again. I almost broke. Almost screamed, cried out! But I didn't.

I started to wonder, maybe she's not real, just a figure of my imagination. Some angelic being I made so I wouldn't feel alone. If so then I've failed, miserably. I was more alone then ever. After seeing her again I couldn't live, or die.

So, the next day I went back there, it wasn't up to me anymore, my fate was in her hands. I wondered if she felt the same. If she did then why was she running away?

Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I repeated to myself. You selfish stupid man. Not for a moment were you thinking about her. Even if she wanted, she couldn't have been seen with you. A soldier! An American soldier. Was that why she was running away? How blind am I. How blind.

So I waited, across from that spices stand, waiting for her. She didn't fail me. She showed up. She gestured for me to fallow her I didn't need much, I was hers and she, she was free, or so I thought.

And again in that magical dance I followed her. Followed her threw the crowed, threw the million people in the market, threw the narrow streets threw the smells. I followed her until we've reached a small yard. It was a mosque yard. She quickly closed the gate behind me. I looked around. It was April and everything was blooming, small flowers, blue, yellow, simple flowers. The yard was full of them, they were growing threw the cracks in the concrete. I picked up one of the flowers and gave it to her, she blushed. How sweet was she, a sweet dream. She took the flower and placed it her hair. 

"Jamil? Hal hatha jamil?" she asked smiling.

I don't speak a word of Arabic but I said "Yes, jamil. Very jamil. Beautiful!" 

"Butiful?" she said strangely.

"You" I pointed at her, "You are most beautiful. Very jamil." she laughed, I must have said it wrong.

She pointed at herself as if introducing: "Rabab."

"Rabab?"

"Ay'wa! Rabab. Wa anta?" She pointed at me asking.

"Walter." I explained.

"Walter?" she asked.

"Yes, Walter, Walter!"

"Walter." She said my name so softly it was the most beautiful way I ever herd anyone say my name.

"Rabab." I said again, the name fit her. It was so soft, gentle.

I held her in my arms as we gazed each at the others eyes.

Then she smiled. I was the happiest man alive. I swung her in the air and she laughed and held to me even tighter.

Then I placed her down again, and for a brief heavenly moment our lips touched.

****

2239 Zulu

Inside The Cabin

North Wisconsin

Then Walter stopped.

"What, what happened then?" asked Mac eagerly.

"No, lets just finish it like this, it's how I had liked it to end."

"No, you can't just stop the story!" said Harm annoyed.

"You sure you wanna know how it ended?"

"Yes!" The two officers answered together.

"Fine, fine…"

****

1325 Zulu

7 April 1955 

Al Amal masque

Aco Palestine

I breathed the April air in wishing this moment will never end.

Suddenly her face turned pail, her grip of me loosened, and she stared behind my shoulder.

I turned around as well, and saw a man. He was local and he was mad.

Rabab stepped back breathing faster and looking frightened.

I was helpless, I wanted to take her in my arms and come her down.

There was nothing I could have done, the man stood between us, looking strait into my eyes. He was furious And he yelled at me.

"Imrati! Imra_ti_!" He roughly took her hand and pointed at the ring on it.

Rabab tried to come him down but he yelled at her as well.

"Auskut!" he shouted. Then his tone softened. As he said to her. "Limatha? Limatha ya Rabab?"

He looked at me and gmagain. He pointed at the gate. He wanted me to leave, not that I could have blamed him. I understood him, she wasn't very hard to in love with.

As I made my way towards the gate I smiled one last smile at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I was crushed. I couldn't look at them I just stepped out that gate and started running without looking back.

We shifted back the next day. I explained to my crew my strange behavior and lake of appetite was all because a rotten meal. We all laughed made some jokes and got back to our life.

No one knew, nor they ever will.

****

2243 Zulu

Inside The Cabin

North Wisconsin

"What happened to her?" Asked Harm concerned.

"I assume that she lived with that man, probably still does."

"Did you ever got married?" Asked Mac.

"Yes, Ruth, she died three years ago." Walter smiled sadly. As his mind drifted away for a short while.

"I'm sorry, did she know?" Mac had some unexplainable interest in this story.

"No." smiled Walter lightly, he did have a nice smile. "You two are the first I've ever told this to."

Harm and Mac both smiled and looked at each other.

2307

Inside The Cabin

North Wisconsin

Harm went up to Walter. Mac was already in their bedroom. They slept in the same bed, but she was under the covers and he was over it.

"Wonderful story" said Harm softly.

"You know." said Walter worried.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, how did you find out? What was the flaw that made you doubt the story?"

"Well I started to wander why should the American air-force be in Palestine, and then I remembered, Palestine changed its name to Israel in 1948."

Walter smiled. "Clever boy. But now it's my turn to doubt you. What really made you find this little flaw in my story?"

Harm looked into his eyes, they were blue, deep blue and shouted at him to tell the truth. So he did.

"Fine. You wanna know what really made me doubt you?! It's not possible to marry someone, anyone after such love."

"Is that experience you're talking from?"

Harms thoughts went to his partner in the other room, when Walter talked they were both coughed in the character. He felt it. And he knew she felt it too.

Mac got into bed, she couldn't sleep. That story, she felt a connection to it, like she was there.

She new it wasn't true, no Arabic married woman will ever walk around without a head cover.

But it there was something else. She knew nobody can ever love or marry someone after such love.

Both officers fell asleep eventually, it was a long hard day. Tomorrow they will return to normal, but today they let their minds run loose.

THE END

Dictionary:

Jamil? Hal hatha jamil? – Beautiful? Is this beautiful?

Ay'wa! Rabab. Wa anta? – Yes! Rabab. (name) And you?

Al Amal – The hope

Imrati! Imra_ti_! - My wife, _My _wife

Auskut! – Silence!

Limatha? Limatha ya Rabab? – Why? Why Rabab?

You Might Wanna Know:

The detail about Israel is true it did declared itself as a country in November 9th 1948.

Aco is mixed city, Arabic and Jewish, who's placed in north Israel. It's a Port city on the Mediterranean sea.

Macs character couldn't have understand what was said cause she speaks Parisian and they talked Arabic two totally different languages.

For any further comment or question you can contact me at [michalb@nite.org.il][2]

   [1]: mailto:michalb@nite.org.il
   [2]: mailto:michalb@hotmail.com



End file.
